What would life be like?
by MistressofFiction
Summary: Ever wondered what life would be like, if Naruto was born to another clan or family? If he wasn't remotely related to Minato or Kusihina. What if he was related to, SAKURA! How would things turn out, if he was still somehow the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki? Well lets find out. Some OOC. No Twincest.
1. Chapter 1: Haruno Twins

Hey guys, this is a new idea I came up with, it involves Naruto and you'll get to see plenty Sakura. Unlike the real story Arc, i'll be switching some things up and you'll see my different character developments. Give it a try? And Try not to hate it too much haha, also if you read my story " _ **Behind the tales of Nanako**_ " Chapter five will be out soon. Alright let's get started!

On March 28th two twins were born to the Haruno family. The eldest being Sakura Haruno and the youngest by 2 hours Naruto Haruno. It was a big shocker to the Haruno family, considering Mebuki and Kizashi weren't expecting the second Naruto hadn't been born as easily as his twin Sakura, at one point Mebuki wanted to stop pushing, but found the will to continue. But even after all that, she vowed that she'd do it again. Her kids were perfect.

Sakura was a bit fussy, whilst her twin was quiet. Much to the new parents surprise. Naruto had been quietly sucking his thumb, little eyes still shut tight. First thing they noticed was that, Sakura had a large forehead. They both sweatdropped and laughed at how cute it was.

Mebuki gazed flickered to her precious baby boy, a soft smile present on her face as she played with his and Sakura's fingers. Kizashi interrupted the peaceful scene, as he noticed their face scrunching up. "Honey I think they're Hungr-" Kizashi started but didn't get to finish as someone barged in.

The figure clad in a white trench coat with flames at the tails, clad with the standard jounin vest started to speak to the couple. But before he could Kizashi spoke again "Yondaime what's the meaning of this sudding appearance. How can I help you?" Kizashi spluttered at the blonde haired man

Minato smiled apologetically as he rubbed the nape of his neck. His smile turning more into a rueful one, "Listen I'm sorry for barging in the way that I did, but the village is about to be attacked. I have shinobi out there risking their lives to help secure the village at this very moment." Taking a breath, he racked his brain on how to tell them the next part."I checked the records to see if any other newborns, were born tonight. And it seemed as if you guys were the only couples. What i'm trying to say is that, I humbly ask if you could offer me one of your children for a sealing process." He said whilst gazing at the couple, letting them soak in what he just said.

The new parents was shocked at his request. Her children not even an hour old, We're about to be Pawns in a Shinobi's game. She looked over at Kizashi, who seem just as conflicted. Biting her lip she started again. "Will my baby be corrupted from this seal?" She asked worryingly.

The Yondaime shook his head again and started to explain, "This is actually a bit complicated, and really shouldn't be explained, seeing as you two are civilians. But nevertheless it is your child who i'll need for the sealing process, this is a S-Class secret." He explained, smiling sheepishly. "Up until now that is." He murmured, shaking his head. "My wife was used for the same sealing process actually. Uzumaki Kushina, her clan was made up of civilians and Shinobi alike who could handle this intense seal. It never corrupted the jailor, as they like to call it or the person who got it."

Taking a breath, Minato began again. "I'd never ask this favor to you if it wasn't important to everyone in this village. This one decision could save the lives of many. I would ask my wife, but her seal had got tampered with so therefore, she lost a lot of blood/chakra. And we have the Konoha medical team working with her as we speak. That is why I'm so desperate, and need the aid of your child.

Mebuki and Kizashi looked at one another as if they wanted to say more, trying to shake of the uneasy feeling, Mebuki closed her eyes. " Look here Lord Yondaime, we respect you as Hokage and leader of our village, but you better make sure how our child comes back safely, and yourself." She stated calmly.

"Or you'll have me to deal with." Her eyes turning crimson and promises of death rung in the air. Kizashi gulped. Hell really had no fury like a woman scorned. And he hoped for the Yondaime sake he'd never see her scorned.

Minato gulped. He nodded his head in understanding. He'd see but complications were always bound to happen one way or another, he'd try to be as optimistic. "I assure you, I won't bring any harm to your son." At his words Mebuki and Kizashi's eyebrows shot up, they were sure it'd be their eldest Sakura.

Minato looked at them in understanding. " I would pick your daughter, but typically girls have less chakra than males, now if she was born of a Shinobi Clan like the Uzumaki or even Hyuuga clan, she'd have more chakra. But since she's from civilian background I don't want to take any chances. Therefore I'd have to take your son here.

Kizashi and Mebuki understood. There was nothing more to say really. "Naruto." He voiced, trying to blink away the tears "Naruto Haruno is his name, and his twin here is Sakura , I beg you please take care of my son here. We almost lost him the first time during birth, we can't have the same mistake twice. Please" Looking to the male for assurance, breathing a sigh of relief when the blonde haired male, nodded determinedly.

Grabbing the baby in the bundle, he looked down at little Naruto. If he had a child, he would name them something of the sort. Securing his grip, then Yondaime was gone in a flash. Leaving only the temporary family of three in his wake.

Mebuki eyebrow furrowed as she looked up at her pink haired husband. "Anata do you think we made the right choice?" She asked solemnly, her eyes searching for his answer.

Kizashi sighed looking down at her and his newborn Sakura. Her hair was budding, and she had her eyes closed while she latched on to her mother's chest for her milk, suckling with such force. He smiled, thinking of how her brother was about to be her protector. Ha! The irony of it all, they were supposed to be the ones protecting their kids, but yet his son was about to protect not only his older sister, and their family….but the whole village.

Clearing his throat he gripped Mebuki hands, "I think we sort of did Koi, think about it our son is going to protect this village. That's a heavy burden for a newborn who isn't even a day old yet. That says a lot, everyday we look at him, we'll see the sacrifice we made for him. Besides my son is strong, and he along with his sister will be a looker one day!" He finished the serious statement proudly, flexing his muscles with a charming smile.

Mebuki laying there on the hospital cot, securing Sakura's head properly, rolling her eyes she laughed out. "Oh why did I marry this fool, my poor kids will most likely take after you." She giggled out. Trust Kizashi to cheer her up. She prayed that Kami would protect her family, most of all Naruto.

There You Guys Have it. The First Chapter Of " _ **What Life Would Be Like"**_ , Tell Me If You Enjoyed it. Thank You~M.O.F Or Known as Kat.


	2. Chapter 2: Village Hidden In The Leaves

Okay Chapter 2 guys, hope you enjoy it. I do not own Naruto at all! Kishimoto Masashi does!

Minato took a breath as he arrived at the area of destruction, with the small baby in his arms. Preparing himself he set Naruto down. Preparing his rasengan, he ran towards the chakra beast. "KYUUBI stop this madness" He yelled out towards the great being.

The Kyuubi looked towards the Ningen that had spoken, it looked like his container blonde monkey. He couldn't tell, his mind was going haywire after that blasted Uchiha. " **I** **couldn't** **even if I wanted to, you** **blonde** **ape.** " Kyuubi snarled in his wake, leaving some of the shinobi cowering at his voice. He crouched down fangs bared, planning on attacking another group of shinobi. Minato not fully understanding the beast words, rushed at him with a rasengan in hand.

Minato was glad it had done its job of hitting the target, and fully distracting the beast, He Shunshin to the spot where Naruto was and started to prepare the Eight Trigrams Seal, when something... no someone caught his arms. Minato spared the person a look, eyes blazing. To his shock it was the old Third Hokage.

Gathering his wits Minato was wondering why on earth the man would stop him right now unless? " Sandaime, what are you doing. I'm supposed to hurry and seal the Kyuubi, not you sir!" Minato rushed out trying to form the seals again.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not a blind man, nor was he stupid. He knew this day would one day come, but he didn't know how. Glancing around at the other shinobi and then to the village, it was finally his time to be at his wife's Biwako side. He had three sons, he was he had been Hokage before appointing Minato. He was proud of his students. What more can an old guy ask for. "They need you more than me Minato, now stand back please." He stated forcefully, making it known why he was one of the strongest.

He grabbed Naruto gently and started to summon the ceremonial throne. Once he completed that, he laid Naruto on top rather carefully. Performing the seals, Hiruzen Sarutobi started to draw the Kyuubi's chakra away, and it slowly started to seep away into Naruto.

The Kyuubi noticing that his chakra was depleting, he snarled wildly thrashing, " **NO, NO YOU STUPID APE!. ONCE I GET OUT I'LL TEAR YOU** **LIMB** **FROM** **LIMB** **NINGEN!"** He roared out, his roaring could be heard throughout the entire village, before the Kyuubi was gone completely he struck one of his chakra tails through Hiruzen. "C'mon Sarutobi, you can do this," He pumped more chakra, locking away the beast away. Naruto gave out a startled cry, his skin red, and his little fist tightened.

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled at the sight. "You will be strong young one, I'm afraid this must've been your destiny. But your will of fire will burn great. These old bones can feel it" He swore and started coughing as blood came down his mouth, to be frank he felt like shit. And probably looked like it too. All Shinobi present at the time, head had dropped and their eyes lowered to the man in front of them.

Minato dropped to his knees as he had just watched the whole scene in despair. One thought rang through his head ' _That old_ _man_ _is too foolish_ '. "Sandaime, why are you so stubborn. Why, HIRUZEN!" He yelled out tears spilling for his comrade. Coughing Hiruzen smiled up at him, he turned his head with as much strength as he could've.

"It would've been you Minato. I'm finally free to be with Biwako. Minato watch over this young one, and the village, something tells me this is just the start." He stated cryptically. Coughing some more, he shuddered as the pain ran through his body. "Tell my students that, I'm sorry" After that, he took his last breath, eyes closed with a peaceful smile full of no regrets. He had done his Sensei proud.

Minato breath hitched, his blonde bangs covering his face. It was truly a sad day. He held the infant cradling him to his chest. He would honor the late Sandaime wish to keep the village peaceful, and to protect them with his last breath. He vowed silently.

He ordered his men to get a cot, so they could give the Sandaime a proper burial. Sandaime had been an exceptional man. And in the end, it only proved how human he really was.

It was really a couple of hours after the aftermath, it seemed so surreal, that the Third Hokage was really gone. It made the situation much harder to bare with. But Hiruzen-San had not mind dying, if it meant to keep his village alive and well. He saw something in Minato that would've been wasted had he decided to seal the beast. Was it his strength? Was his tactical mind? No it was his will.

Running a lightly tanned hand through his hair, he looked at the infant in front of him. He would have to return Naruto back to his parents soon, he felt something break inside of him. Did he, the Yondaime got attached to an infant? Well the answer was yes. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't.

Although Kushina had made it, (Thank Kami). The infant held a piece of her inside of him, as did Hiruzen-San. He smiled at the thought, this infant not even a full day old would not let him down.

Every Shinobi who were there turned to Minato, after everything was said and done. They looked tired and run down. He couldn't blame them for the battle was not easy. Minato looked at them with understanding in his eyes, for he had been tired as well.

"Every shinobi out here, and who assisted tonight has done this village a great service. Tonight may have caused us tragedy, but we as Shinobi, No we as COMRADES will not succumb to hatred and sadness. No! For tonight has made each and everyone of us stronger, closer. I'm sure that each previous Hokage, are proudly smiling in their graves tonight, as much as I'm proud of you. My village isn't just my home, but it's also my family. And we all make up the village, Shinobi and Civilians alike. We are the Village Hidden In The Leaves!" Minato finished off proudly, his bones aching, his breath short. He was going to fight through, at least until they were closer to the village.

He was pushed out of his thoughts, as he heard everyone cheering. Eyes shining with hope after the disaster. They were sad, but they couldn't help but think of how lucky they were to have Minato-San as their Yondaime.

For one thing, life wasn't going to always be easy. But it would always remain strong, especially with their Will Of Fire, growing each day. _This was the_ _village hidden in the leaves_ _._

A lone figure stood on top of a hill watching the display. Fuming in anger about how his pet hadn't caused as much destruction as he would've liked. But one thing rang through his head.

" _Village Hidden In The Leaves_ " That brought unwanted memories inside of his head. The ones of his childish youth.

 _ **Flash back~**_

" _Awe_ _well_ _if you_ _don't_ _like that_ _well_ _why_ _don't_ _you come up with the name_ " _Hashirama's_ _childish_ _teen voice_ _rang_ _out._

 _He was about to tell him where he could shove it. When he looked down at a_ _leaf,_ _and noticed a hole in the middle…_ _.hmm_ _putting the lea over his eye, looking at_ _the village_ _._

" _How about_ _the Village_ _Hidden In The Leaves_ " _Madara_ _suggested with a thought_

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S ACTUALLY not_ _bad_ …" _Hashirama_ _said_ _after a minute._ _Madara_ _was so much cooler and smarter than he was. "You know you wouldn't be a_ _bad_ _Hokage, of course_ _we can't put your broody face on the_ _Hokage_ _mountain,"_

" _Oh shut up"_ _Madara_ _said_ _whilst rolling his eyes at his_ _friend_ _suddenly_ _dropped_ _down_ _in depression. He shook his head his best_ _friend_ _was such a child._

 _ **Flashback end~**_

That's the second chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed this, there's more to come and about a previous question I had. I guess no Yaoi then! But yeah we'll see, what I decide to come with.


End file.
